


Don't Let Go

by sofithethird



Category: Wooden Overcoats (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofithethird/pseuds/sofithethird
Summary: Jennifer is nervous for her first date with Georgie





	Don't Let Go

Wednesday. Jennifer had waited all week for today and now it was here and she thought she might throw up from nerves. She stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, anxiously reconsidering the fifth outfit she’d put on in the last half hour.  
Breathe, she reminded herself. Everything was going to be okay. She took a deep breath before turning from the mirror and checking through her purse to make sure she had everything; lipstick to reapply after eating, her wallet, cell phone, and backup charger. She allowed a small smile to rise to her lips as she collected her things. Under all the nerves, Jennifer knew that she was only nervous because she was excited. Terrified she could mess things up, but excited nonetheless.

As she headed out the door, she reached instinctively for the portable microphone that she’d set on the table in her entryway. She carried it everywhere; she never knew when there’d be a story to record. She grabbed it like a reflex, and then considered the action, as if she’d just noticed it. And then she withdrew her hand, remembering that her dinner with Georgie wasn't an interview. It was a date. She left the mic and hurried through the door before she could change her mind. 

It was a quick walk to Chapman’s coffee shop, where she had suggested they meet. Jennifer arrived at exactly 6:15, 15 minutes before they had planned to meet. She approached the door, trying her best to keep her breathing even, smoothing nonexistent wrinkles in her shirt. She nearly lost it when she noticed through the big front window that Georgie was already inside and seated. The two made sudden eye contact, sending Jennifer reeling through just about every emotion she thought she’d ever encountered. Georgie just smiled and gave a little wave. Jennifer convinced her legs, since turned to jelly, to carry her inside the cafe. She took the seat across from Georgie.

“You’re early!” She managed to say.  
Georgie laughed softly.  
“So are you, right? The Funns have let me off early today. If I didn’t know better, I’d say they were excited for me to finally be going on a proper date”. 

Jennifer felt her cheeks flushing, a smile rising uncontrollably to her lips.  
“I’m excited too— I mean, not that it’s been a while since you’ve been on a date, but that you are- err, going with me?” She spluttered.  
Georgie looked amused, but in a gentle sort of way, like she could so easily read between the lines.  
“That’s alright, Jen,” she said, “I’m glad we could do this, and I’ve been looking forward to it.”

“You know, no one really calls me Jen,” she said without thinking it through. “Oh but—“ she quickly started.  
Georgie grabbed her hands and held them in hers across the table, looking her in the eyes.  
“It’s okay. You don’t have to be nervous. And I won’t call you Jen anymore, if you don’t like it.”  
Jennifer draws in a deep breath.  
“What I meant to say was... I like it. When you say it. It’s special.”  
She couldn’t help smiling again, but Georgie was smiling too.  
“Alright then. Should we get some tea, do you think? Or coffee?” Georgie said.  
“No coffee for me... I’m too excitable already!” Jennifer said, attempting a laugh.  
“I think it’s cute,” said Georgie, her voice honest, looking her date over in a watchful sort of way. Then she turned to flag down a waiter.

An hour later, and the two stepped out onto the street and into the evening air. Around her third cup of tea, Jennifer had managed to shake most of the nerves and had graduated to full sentences over stuttered fragments. With a burst of sudden courage, she blurted, “let’s take a walk down to the beach! We can watch the sunset from there.”  
Georgie seemed surprised, but pleasantly so. “Sure, Jen.”  
And they went.

Jennifer couldn’t stop thinking about the ease with which Georgie spoke to her, while still seeming invested. She was fearless, but kind. They walked side by side, and then closer, and then Georgie was taking her hand. And she was gripping it back, holding it tightly as if the moment might slip away and she’d wake to find it was all a dream. A magnificent dream.  
“You needn’t hold me so tight, I won’t run off,” Georgie said laughing.  
Jennifer flushed.  
“Sorry, here—“  
“But don’t let go”  
They stopped. They had come close to a bluff, which jetted sharply downward to the sea. Out along the horizon, the sun sat low and heavy, casting its dazzling display across the sky.  
Instinctively, Jennifer pulled Georgie closer to her, resting her head against the shoulder of the taller woman.  
“Thanks, Georgie. I mean it. I’ve had a really lovely time tonight... I was afraid at first to come, but n—-“  
Georgie cut her off by bringing a gentle finger to her lips. “I know what you mean” she said, voice lowered and somehow poised.  
It was like every work of fiction Jennifer could remember, staring up into her eyes. And then they were moving closer, so close, under the last light of that lovely day.  
“Can I kiss you?” Georgie asked softly.  
Jennifer felt as if she was melting, from not just the prospect but also the simple question, hanging there between them, that little reassurance of comfort and safety.  
“Yes. Please.” She breathed, and they kissed as the last sliver of the sun sank below the waters all around.


End file.
